A New Start
by anime1hinata
Summary: Marukawa Publishing gets shut down! What will Ritsu and Masamune do now! Mature;
1. Prologue

CHAPTER 1 : Prologue

"... Good morning, everyone," said a news reporter on TV,"today's news report will now start. Ikimono Gakari*'s concert was a great success in Tokyo a few nights ago, she performed her biggest hits...", she took quite a while to get to the important stuff,"and also, you'll never believe this, but the company Marukawa Publishing has been closed down due to major difficulties! The company president has refused to tell us the reason to why he was leaving so many people now unemployed. I do wonder what the workers will do! And instead, Rokuro Publishing has earned a new president, Rokuro Ren'ichi, son of the previous company president, who has now retired. Now, to the sports news report...". Onodera Ritsu, now an unemployed citizen, was worrying over how he could find another job at this time. Tokyo was a big city and had a lot of unemployed citizens as well, so a job wasn't easy to find, yet he refused to return to his father's company. He still wanted to prove himself to those who had badmouthed him. Now, another opportunity occured; He would try to get a position in the Shoujo Manga department at Rokuro Publishing. He started typing up a letter to the company's new president, a request to try getting hired there.

* * *

><p>Takano Masamune sipped at his coffee. He was wondering what he should do after losing a job he liked, if it was even possible to get back on the right track. He glanced at the wall beside him, the one where his ex-lover's apartment rested. <em>'I wonder how Onodera's doing, I hope he's alright,'<em> he thought to himself, taking another sip of the, now cold, coffee.

It was no use in worrying over it, so he just sat on the couch to watch TV.

After a while, Takano had woken up, he seemed to have fallen asleep. Taking a look at the clock on his wall, it read 2:37 AM. Crap. It was late again and he had too much energy to fall asleep and wake up in the morning. So he decided to sit down and write a request for a job at Rokuro Publishing, in the Shoujo Manga department. He pondered about the possibilities of getting a job there, also thinking that Onodera would most likely be moving back to his father's company.

What he didn't know, was that...

* * *

><p>Ritsu &amp; Masamune stared at each other in confusion. They had both been on their way to Rokuro Publishing for a job interview, but neither of them had expected to see the other there.<p>

"What...Are you doing here..?" Ritsu finally managed to say.

"Applying for a job, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I meant why are you applying for a job HERE of all places?" He was starting to panic. There was no way that he was going to work with this arrogant bastard AGAIN!

"Am I not allowed to?"

"...Which department?"

"Shoujo Manga, of course!"

Ritsu mentally face-palmed himself, he didn't like where this was going.

But before they could go any further, the door to the interview room opened revealing a man. He had long platinum blond hair tied back in a ponytail, green eyes with a hint of blue, he was wearing round glasses and a white shirt with a basic pair of jeans. Though, he also had an expression like he wanted to kill somebady right now, and Ritsu flinched at that.

"Hey, you two are applying for the Shoujo Manga department here, right?" After recieving a nod from both of them, he continued,"come inside, the interview's ready to be started."

He smirked. Not that cocky smirk Takano usually wore, this was more of an evil one of someone plotting something.

_'I have a bad feeling about this..'_ The two thought at the same time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Ikimono Gakari is a Japanese singer, if you watched Naruto Shippuden, she sang 'Blue Bird' in one of the openings;<strong>_

**Mwahahaha! Cliffy? 8D Maybe...? Oh well, this was something like a taster chapter, to see if you guys liked where this was going XD**

**I wrote this on my iPhone and then had to type it on my computer again, though D;**

**But, this will include A LOT more drama and, not to spoil too much for ya, I will be adding my OCs in here, there's about 5 of them, I believe XD**

**Well, anyways, I will only post the next chapter if I get positive reviews! eweb**

**And, as always, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always loved~! ;3**

**Just please don't say anything harsh that doesn't mean anything, like cursing or something ;P**

**Okay, too much talking, to top it all off, I just want to say that this will probably have plenty of chapters so that I don't rush it too much..**

**Well, it's 2:02 AM and I'm not tired yet, so Imma read fanfics, if there are any new Takano X Ritsu ones, and my cat is sleeping next to me and she's snoring! X'D**

**Ummm, well then, bye and don't forget to R & R~!**


	2. Introductions

**CHAPTER 2 – "Introductions"**

* * *

><p>Ritsu flinched in his seat. Him and Takano had applied for the same job and the other man was currently sitting next to him.<p>

"So you were editor-in-chief in Marukawa's Shoujo Manga department, huh?" Akio finally spoke, addressing the sentence to Takano.

"Well, then, you're both hired! But, Mr. former editor-in-chief, you're gonna have to get used to being an editor again!" He grinned an evil smile. He was definitely plotting something.

Shivers ran up Ritsu's spine. He prayed that the rest of the department's editors would be better than the devil editor-in-chief called Akio—He stopped for a moment and then continued on walking.

'_That's odd…'_ He thought, he wasn't used to calling someone besides Takano a devilish editor-in-chief.

Though, he swore he could see horns and a tail on the man he was currently following.

'_I have to work even harder if I want to beat these two!'_ was all that ran through his mind on the way to the new office.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are," Akio said, he seemed extremely bored now, "everyone, say hi to the newbies."<p>

At that moment, a petite boy stood in front of them, smiling shyly.

"N-Nice to meet you... I'm Akiko."

He had dull grey hair, silver eyes, wore a navy blue scarf and shorts, followed by a thick cotton sweater that was white, and also black loafers with white thigh-high stockings. He also seemed to be wearing a headband with black cat ears and also…was that a tail? He was an odd one for sure, well, at least Ritsu thought. And heck, he looked like a high schooler! His voice was very feminine as well..

Behind him appeared a grinning boy, slightly taller than him. He had golden hair and autumn brown eyes with a hint of orange: somewhat like that of a pumpkin.

"Hi~! I'm Ren, it's nice to meet ya~!", he waved happily, but his face switched to a serious expression seconds later. He seemed to be thoroughly thinking something over.

"W-What is it..?" Ritsu asked him, having become quite uncomfortable of the staring a good minute ago.

Giving a determined nod, he stated, "you're very cute!"

"Hah…?", said the now dumbstruck Ritsu;

"Oh! I forgot to tell you…! I like going out with men!", he stated enthusiastically. Ritsu glanced at Takano, he didn't seem to notice, as he had been caught up in a conversation with a man about his height.

Looking back to the boy who was patiently waiting for a reply, he finally said—

"I'm sorry, but I can't… I hope you understand-"

Ren burst out laughing, so much that it even startled Akio, "Bwahahahahahahah! You actually thought I was asking you out!", he said as he continued laughing hysterically. After a long laugh, he stopped at last, rubbing his stomach with one hand and wiping away tears with the other. Ritsu was still dumbstruck, though, he stood there, mouth half open and a confused look on his face. He finally managed to say something:

"Ehhh?" Ritsu's mouth opened wider.

"Sorry, man, I just gave you a heads up, I wasn't actually asking you out!" Ren said, noticing that Akio was glaring at him, "Well, I have to go back to work now, go say hi to Ryuu over there!" And with that, he left the conversation.

Takano had been talking to Ryuu, he had jet black hair with bangs on his face, followed by red contacts and a silver earring on his right ear. The guy was a real loner and didn't have too many friends, he was also straight, but not interested in love, yet Takano had somehow managed to start a conversation. He had learned that the man cared about his little brother, Ren, very much and that he admired shoujo manga a lot, mostly because of the sweet romance that was hard to find in reality. He also learned that Akio was attracted to men, getting a warning as well.

"You ought to be careful, Takano…"  
>"Hmmm..? Why is that?"<br>"Akio is known to harass men about your height in this department. He tried hitting on me once as well, but stopped trying after learning that I was straight and that I had a girlfriend, but, you better watch out."

"Heh! I'll kick his ass if he tries to do anything to me!" Takano said, laughing, but Ryuu's serious expression didn't change;

"I'm serious, Takano. You don't know what that man's capable of." Said Ryuu, walking back to his seat, but leaving a confused Takano.

'_What the…?'_, he thought, before going to his own new seat.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, Merry Christmas everyone and Happy Birthday Takano-chan~! :D<strong>

**I love writing this sooo much! It's so fun! 8'D**

**Though, I'm sensing that this chapter is boring! D:**

**Anyways, please review and note that I'll be updating and adding chapters a few times a week, unless I have too much to study or if my parents are holding me as a hostage ( Save me! D: )!**

**But, Christmas/New Year vacation is next Friday, so I'll have more time, along with my parents leaving for Dubai on Thursday! :'D For a week! WOOT! :3**

**Well, see you in the next chapter and don't forget to R & R~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minnaaaaaa~! I'm soooo sorry for not updating up until now, I had a serious block in my mind and I couldn't even think properly! DX But anyways, I hope I'm back on track now, so here's chapter 3~! :D**

* * *

><p>Work had been good for the past few days. Masamune &amp; Ritsu had made great friends with their coworkers, aside from Akio, of course.<p>

"Oi! Takano, get back to work and stop fantasizing about whatever!" yelled the devil editor-in-chief Akio as Takano snapped out of his train of thoughts.

What Ryuu had said to him on his first day here kept echoing in his head, making him confused.

"Are you okay, Takano-san?" quietly asked Onodera, who was sitting next to him because it was the only seat available, "lately you haven't been concentrating on work at all…I was wondering what was wrong."

Takano could see worry in the younger man's eyes, it was rare for him to worry for Masamune especially, and when he did, it struck the man's heart.

"Umm, it's nothing, thank you for worrying about me." He said, staring at his author's storyboards.

"Okay, then.."

Takano only then noticed that Ryuu was staring at him, but he quickly looked back to his own storyboard when he noticed Takano staring back at him.

Though, no one noticed the playful smirk on Akio's lips as he was checking his own work.

* * *

><p>After Ritsu finished his work, he had gone home, along with Ryuu, Akiko and Ren, leaving Takano and Akio alone.<p>

. . .

"So, how's the storyboard?" suddenly asked Akio, startling Takano as he broke the deafening silence around them.

"It's good so far, a few mistakes, but nothing too bad."

Silence again. Akio was only staring at Takano.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Takano asked, slightly annoyed at the uncomfortable stare the other was giving him.

"Hey, come with me for a sec." said Akio, swiftly getting up and grabbing Takano's arm, dragging him to an empty conference room.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing? Wai—" he got no reply, as he was silenced by Akio's lips on his own.

* * *

><p>Onodera was on his way to the train station, when he noticed something. He had forgotten his phone in the office.<p>

He turned and quickened his pace for the building in order to get to the station on time to catch the last train.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Takano and Akio still had their lips locked as Akio slid his hands up Takano's shirt. Masamune broke the kiss, gasping for air, until he yelled "What the fuck? Get off me!"

But to no avail, the taller man didn't listen, but just kept pinching his nipples. Takano let out a muffled moan. He wasn't used to this, usually he was the one on top, and usually Ritsu was the one he was on top of.

* * *

><p>Ritsu had gotten to the office quicker than he expected.<p>

He was heading towards the exit, after having taken his phone back, but a light coming from a certain conference room stopped him.

'_There shouldn't be any meetings around this time, though..'_ he thought, _'I'll just check to see who's there.'_

He got to the door, turning the knob on it, opening it.

"Excuse me—"

His eyes widened. What he saw was hard to believe, but he was certain of it.

It was Akio on top of a flushed Takano, whose eyes were wide as well and whose shirt was pulled up.

"Ritsu…" was the only thing he managed to say in his confusion and shock, before the brunette quietly said-

"I'm sorry for interrupting, excuse me!" and with that, he took off running towards the exit of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahaha! I love cliffies! 8D<strong>

**Well, please tell me what you think~! ^_^**

**I think that Takano's being terribly OOC in here DX**

**And that the chapter's too short D:**

**Problems, problems... :U**

**BTW, I also have a Sekaiichi Hatsukoi/Kuroshitsuji crossover coming soon, as an apology for updating so late!  
>It's called "Onodera Ritsu in Wonderland", so please subscribe to get an alert when I post it and don't forget to review~! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**'_A New Start' Chapter 4_**

"Ritsu! Wait!" Takano yelled, pushing Akio off and fixing his shirt. But to no avail, Onodera was already gone and out of sight. Akio grabbed his arm, "And where are you going?", he smirked evilly, "I'm not done with you yet-"

He was interrupted with a hard slap, making his cheek red. He touched it, only to feel fresh blood on it. After that, he was silenced by Takano yelling at him:

"What the fuck? Why the hell did you do that?"

"For _fun_, obviously." He playfully stated, making Masamune even more pissed. But oh, he didn't have time to fight right now, as he had to explain all of this to his beloved Ritsu.

* * *

><p>Ritsu was running to the office. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. As tears he was holding back came streaming down his cheek, he hurriedly took his stuff and rushed to the exit.<p>

Calling a taxi, he went home, holing himself in his bed, still crying, trying to convince himself that this was just a horrible nightmare that he would soon wake up from to find himself sleeping next to the man he was slowly falling for.

* * *

><p>Takano was running as fast as he could towards the apartment complex. He wanted to explain what had happened. He didn't want to lose Ritsu <em>again<em>.

Rushing out of the elevator, he rang the doorbell to his neighbor's door, only to be met by silence.

"Ritsu! Open the door, I want to explain! What you saw wasn't what it looked like!" But to no avail, the younger man wouldn't answer. He was getting annoyed, very annoyed. He wanted to kill Akio for pulling such a trick on him. After reaching the limit of his patience, he started to kick the other's door, also pulling out his cell phone and dialing Ritsu's number.

After a while, Onodera opened, his eyes were red and his wet cheeks shone in the light. He was shocked to see the other's face. A few tears still refused to be held back as they made their way down his cheek, dropping to the wooden floor, a couple of sobs also escaping.

"G-Go away!", he managed to say, "Now I know that you really _were_ playing with my feelings after all..!"

His eyes widened, he never wanted to hurt Ritsu like this. It was all that damn Akio's fault that his beloved Ritsu was crying like this!

"He was harassing me..I didn't mean for you to see that! Please, Ritsu, you have got to believe me!" He explained, shocked after receiving a slap.

"You let him do it! You didn't push him off! If you _really_ did mean that, you would have pushed him off!" he yelled, falling to his knees, more sobs escaping.

He was shocked to feel Takano's lips on his own. Due to weakening after crying so much, he easily gave Masamune access to the inside of his mouth, letting the other's tongue explore every part of the hot cavern.

After breaking the kiss that lasted who-knows-how-long, both were panting heavily.

"I don't know what you're thinking right now, but at least let me explain what happened."

Ritsu's face was as red as a tomato right now, as he decided to see what the taller man has to say for himself.

After properly explaining himself, Takano felt extremely relieved because Ritsu believed him.

"Thank you for letting me explain, Ritsu."

Onodera blushed, replying, "I really don't like that Akio! He's so horrible...I can't believe he did that-!" Takano shut him up by crashing their lips together, their tongues fighting a battle both knew that Masamune would win.

_**~ LEMON ~**_

Still kissing the younger man, Takano slowly slid his hands up under Ritsu's shirt, pinching his nipples and swiftly unbuttoning it.

After breaking the kiss, Ritsu managed to say, "Th-the bedroom...Take me to the bedroom.."

Takano obeyed, picking him up bridal-style and taking him to his bedroom. He then took Onodera's shirt off, sucking at his collarbone and leaving plenty of love bites behind. Ritsu couldn't help but moan as his member became hard. Takano, noticing this, stripped him of his jeans and boxers, revealing the employee's erection, and slightly teasing it with his tongue. He was rewarded by plenty of moans;

"Ha-ah..ah...Takano-sannn~!", Ritsu moaned, releasing into Takano's mouth.

After swallowing the sticky liquid, Masamune unzipped his jeans, his hardened cock popping out. He reached out, opening a drawer and taking a tube of lubricant from it and inserting one, now covered with lube, finger into his uke's hole. Ritsu gave a quiet moan before massaging and covering Takano's cock with the lube. Thinking that Ritsu was ready, he positioned himself so that his member was pressing against Onodera's entrance. He pushed himself inside, earning a loud moan from the other. He began thrusting slowly at first, but kept speeding up. After a few more thrusts, he shuddered as he released into Ritsu, making him come as well, releasing in both their chests and on his own stomach with a loud scream of pleasure. The sound of bed creaking and moaning was not heard anymore as it was replaced by pants and gasps for air.

"I love you, Ritsu."

Onodera didn't get a chance to reply, as he closed his emerald green eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>In the dark office of the Shoujo Manga department sat a man editing his author's works at his desk, an evil smirk dancing on his face.<p>

"Heh..This isn't over, Takano ~" was all he said before going back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>ANs:**

**Uwah~! That was quite long! Well, I thought you guys deserved a lemon, so here ! :3**

**Though, I wrote this chapter in a hurry, so I sincerely apologize for any grammar mistakes etc. etc. ^ ^;**

**Now, back to stalking my e-mail for more updates *w***

**Anyways, I hope I'll be able to update soon.. By the way, Onodera Ritsu in Wonderland will be coming out either tomorrow or after tomorrow! Please review~! o(^▽^)o**


End file.
